


Losing Everything

by GallavichStan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Foster Care, M/M, Other, Shameless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallavichStan/pseuds/GallavichStan
Summary: When Ian Gallagher was 13, he and his siblings were put into foster care, when a random caller reported their unusual family to child protective services.He must navigate a new home, a new routine, a new family.When he is 15, he gets a new roommate, Mickey Milkovich.





	Losing Everything

By the age of eighteen, Fiona Gallagher had devoted her entire life to her four younger siblings. It wasn’t uncommon in this area for somebody to have shitty parents and Fiona knew that having two drug addicted, alcoholic adults living in the house with her did not in any way make her special. Dropping out of school at a young age was also usual in the south-side. Just not many did it before even starting high school, but Fiona knew at age 14 that she would be unable to support her family without an income. 

It didn’t come easy to her, the bills, the diaper changing and the restless nights, but she managed through things with time. What did come easy was a hatred for Frank and Monica. 

Frank was a straight up asshole, who couldn't seem to be able to move without a bear and a random pill he had found on the sidewalk, the only thing he seemed to be capable of is knocking up his wife and leaving Fiona to clean up the mess (almost literally). Whereas Monica barely manages to stay in town for more than a few days, every now and then bringing her eldest daughter another baby to look after. 

That's all Fiona thought of her them, cursed baby making machines, but threw the faults of the offspring are quite remarkable.

Philip (who prefers to be called Lip) was only four years younger to herself and is the most book smart people Fiona knows, although his reckless and sometimes critical nature and tendency to speak from his ass cause her the utmost frustration, Lip is a huge help in the household and by doing odd jobs, he sometimes makes more money than his older sister. 

To contrast his older brother, Ian Gallagher is very much still a young child. The thirteen-year-old brings vibrant light to the family dynamic with is ginger hair and charismatic smiles. Even at a young age, Ian was already sure of his own goals and had set out his own path for life. His passion ceases to amaze Fiona. She often had to admit to herself that Ian will be an amazing man.

Debbie, the only sister Fiona had and definitely the single most innocent child she knows. At eight years old and with a heart of pure goodness, easily mistaken as her older brother, her long curly red hair, framing her freckled face. 

The youngest of her sibling was the one who baffles her the most. Carl, almost identical to how Lip looked at 6, maintained a stone cold face for the majority of his life, as a baby he was easy, more so than Ian or Debbie, he never wanted extra attention and was entertained by the smallest things. Now as a young child, Carl is almost unchanged from how he used to be. 

Life was tough and life was fun, life was a struggle and life was beautiful. Life was unpredictable 

Family is everything. 

When Fiona Gallagher was eighteen when she lost everything.


End file.
